


Tongue Twister

by Curlew



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlew/pseuds/Curlew
Summary: A Drabble in response to the #ThursdayTrivia challenge on Facebook to take an innocent line of dialogue and put it in a slashy context. The line this week was “Good partners are hard to find”  I cheated more than usual, and the title is important.
Kudos: 8





	Tongue Twister

“You ever knock?”

“No. Green slime or beer?”

“Green slime”

“Good. My win. You planning on sulking here long?”

“I fucked up”

“I know. Done your yoga?”

“Yep”.

“Still bad? Shit”

“You fuck up too. Why doesn’t it get to you?”

“I like my job. I like you..usually. And there’s always tomorrow” 

“Fucking Pollyanna”

“It’s been said. What happened?”

“Remember my line - “Good partners are hard to find?”” 

“You didn’t.....”

“3 times. Davey, stop laughing!”

“It’s fucking hilarious! Right. Time for work. Hey, let’s be zipping our pants as we come out-that’ll shock’em! Oh, lighten up, babe. Nobody died”

**Author's Note:**

> As far as we can tell from the press coverage (so large pinches of salt required!) DS and PMG were playing against their own personalities in S&H. In real life, DS was the sunny, laid back junk food eater, and PMG the angst ridden slime drinking grouch. For some reason I find this endearing. And in the blooper reel DS laughs whenever he screws up. I suspect that drove PMG crazy!


End file.
